


Rescind

by jenefur



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenefur/pseuds/jenefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's an <em>idiot</em>"</p><p>After his fight with Haru, Rin vents. </p><p>Post episode 9 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescind

“He’s an idiot.”

Its all Rin has been saying since he came in the room. Sousuke lets him.

They’d all seen the meet. There was no need to ask whom Rin was referring to.

“He’s an idiot, he’s an idiot, he’s an _idiot_.”

Rin is stomping around their hotel room, hands clenching and unclenching, teeth slightly bearing as he moves.

“There’s no way he’s getting scouted now. No way. All of the offers he got before are gone now. There’s no way any of them are even gonna _talk_ to him.”

He’s moving more aggressively now, hands swinging slightly, like he wants to hit something that’s not there. 

Sousuke waits. 

“Doesn’t he know how important this is? Ohh, of _course_ he does, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t _care_ about _anything_.” 

Rin’s breathing is harder now, like he’s gasping out for air he can't quite catch. 

“You can’t get _complacent_ , Sousuke, you know that! You can’t just stand there in the middle of the _fucking_ pool and not do anything. And then! He has the gall to say ‘You don’t understand.’ I don’t _understand_? How the fuck is anyone supposed to understand when he doesn’t say anything?! He never said _anything_! And at least when I fucked up last year, I finished, I _finished_ the damn race! I didn’t just stand there looking at the water with the whole damn world looking at me—idiot, idiot-IDIOT!”

His swings his foot around and sends it crashing into the bedside table. 

He’s breathing is hard, labored, and coming out too fast as he sits next to Sousuke on the bed. 

Rin bows his head forward, fists clenched in his hands, hair obstructing his eyes. 

There are many things that Sousuke wants to say.

I’m sorry you’re upset.

I’m sorry he upset you.

I’m sorry it’s not how you wanted it to be.

I’m sorry I’m not enough.

I’m sorry my arm hurts.

I’m sorry I can’t be him for you.

But Sousuke doesn’t say anything. He puts his arm around Rin’s shoulder and feels him shudder beneath him. 

Rin doesn’t look at him, but Sousuke feels a light building pressure against his arm as Rin leans in.

There are tears on Sousuke’s shirt now, but he doesn’t mind.

“He an _idiot_.” Rin says. His voice is wavering and heavy. 

“I know.” Sousuke says, holding his arm around Rin’s shoulder’s a little tighter.

There’s a dull pain in his shoulder where Rin is leaning, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This episode. 
> 
> The reason Haru is crying in the OP is because he finally decides he wants to go olympic, but the scouts have left him. Totally calling it now.
> 
> You cannot quit mid swim and expect people to wait. Esp when there are already 8 other people who want it more than you who are willing to take your spot. (edit- just left further analysis as to why i think so in the 4th comment below)
> 
> So many many feelings about this ep so heres a quick drabble to get some of them out.
> 
> Un-betaed per the usual, so if you see any issues please let me know!


End file.
